


kiss it better

by bonjourmarlene



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmarlene/pseuds/bonjourmarlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor is knocked out and won't wake up, so rose does the only thing that comes to her mind.</p>
<p>no specific doctor chosen, no spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

as soon as the doctor hit the ground, the figures dissolved into nothingness, causing rose to solely focuse on the doctor. she kneeled next to him on the floor quickly, shaking his shoulders to wake him. 

"doctor, please, we need to go after them! i need you to wake up!" but no response. they couldn't have hit him that hard, could they...? no, she realised after feeling his pulse. at least one of his hearts was beating, and after putting her ear to his mouth, she noticed his breathing was steady and regular. 

relief flooded her and she relaxed a bit, but kept on shaking him. "please, you need to get up now, or we're gonna lose them forever!" at least that's what she thought. to be perfectly frank, she had no idea if they had any chance of catching them now anymore.

looking at his jaw, where the creature's fist - was it even a fist? - connected with his skin, she wondered if he could get a bruise, too. "why won't you wake up?" she begged and put a hand on his chin to turn his head a bit. "i would really appreciate if you'd just get up and make me stop worrying!"

but no reaction. she looked at his face thoroughly, knowing how easily his appearance could change - but it wouldn't change a thing for her, because he was still the same doctor. 

she started to wonder if he was never going to wake up - what if due to the skin contact with the creature from planet lucifer he was put into a deep slumber, forever dreaming and never waking up? the thought frightened her to death and the panic from earlier, when she almost believed him dead, arose again. 

she searched his face for any indications of any sort of connection to the world outside his head, but nothing. she needed... she needed this, and what was to happen to her if he stayed asleep for the rest of his - her - life? "oh, doctor, please wake up," she begged and took his face in both her hands, lifting him into her lap. "don't die on me, you hear me?" she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and stroked his cheek with her other. 

"i love you, doctor. please, come back to me." but again, no reply. she was so close to his face that she could hear his breathing, still as steady as before. it caused a shiver to run down her spine and she laughed quietly, "you're asleep, yet you still have so much power over me." 

taking a shaky, but deep, breath she put her forehead against his, feeling the waves of his warm breath hit her cheeks. the temptation was growing stronger, so close to his face, without any fears of rejection and only hope blooming inside of her. 

one more deep breath and... she pressed her lips against his, feeling their softness. her heart felt like it was bursting when suddenly a hand gripped her neck, pressing her closer and his lips seemed to move against hers. she felt so many emotions as he kissed her back, making her feel like she was everything, like she was worth every other life he hadn't managed to save in time, every mistake that had happened on their journey and suddenly.... 

his grip faded and the pressure of his lips was gone and it took her a couple of seconds to open her eyes. she was smiling widely, but when she looked down, the doctor lay asleep in her lap again. but then he yawned and stretched his eyes before sitting up and eyeing the girl in front of him. 

"i am really glad i picked up this habit of your race. sleep is something incredible, isn't it? i had the most wonderful dream ever." he got up to his feet and dusted his clothes off with a cheery smile. 

rose blinked vividly, realising he couldn't remember. "was i in it?" she asked hopefully. 

he turned his head back to her and smiled once more, "rose tyler, you're in all my dreams."


End file.
